<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>此心安处 by teacrane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248615">此心安处</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacrane/pseuds/teacrane'>teacrane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacrane/pseuds/teacrane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“归处不知何地时，请摸摸胸膛问问内心的方向。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruka | May &amp; Hikari | Dawn, Hikari | Dawn/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Pearlshipping, SatoHika, 智光</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这是个把原作时间线向未来推移了一些年后的故事，希望你能喜欢。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小智正孤身一人。</p><p> </p><p>这个旅行帐篷他已经用了很久了，它跟着他走过了一个又一个大陆，总是能为作为旅行者的他在露宿野外时提供令人安逸的可以休憩的地方。小智侧躺在睡袋里，外面不绝的雨声令他难以入眠，他看着旧黄色的帐篷尖顶有些塌拉地向下凹了一块儿，无声地叹了口气。</p><p>“小智，你不困吗？外面下雨啦，早点休息吧。”</p><p>“……你还没睡吗？”</p><p>“我不需要睡眠的先生。”</p><p>小智哑然，</p><p>银白色漏洞型的装置里投射出的蓝发姑娘正坐在软垫里，眉眼间全是软绵得如春雨般的温柔。</p><p>最新型的家用管家AI，足够“智慧”与贴心的人工智能。送他这件东西的人同他一样也在世界的某一个角落旅行，他还记得那人把包裹丢给他的时候笑得格外张扬，狡黠的眸光里映着他自己哭笑不得的模样。</p><p>“你会用得上的。”</p><p>小智耸耸肩，不置可否。他们向来有互送礼物的习惯，他曾经收到过对方从天冠山上为他捧来的新雪，也曾收到过不知哪里的时装周上他叫不出名字的展品。千奇百怪的东西跨过无数的河流山川，陆地与海洋，跋山涉水，裹挟着时间的痕迹与舟车覆辙的风沙送到他眼前。像是无言的要证明些什么，向他诉说着那些她独自一人，没有他陪伴在身边的岁月里熠熠生辉的事。</p><p>同她不一样。小智从幼时开始，生命里就从不乏同行者的陪伴，他在友人们的注视下一步一步的走到现在，脚踏实地的，一往无前。他身边总是热闹的，周转过一个又一个大陆与国家，一起旅行的朋友来了又走，分别了又会遇到新的朋友。</p><p>坐在软垫里的女孩儿摆了摆腿，对他的沉默不知如何理解，于是只疑惑地开口，尝试性问道：“还是说，需要我陪你睡吗？”</p><p>“嗯……不，我不是这个意思。”</p><p>“虽然我不需要睡眠。但如果是你希望的话，做做样子我也没问题。”</p><p>小智笑了起来，“只是想起了一些事情。”</p><p>AI少女点了点头，一副了然的样子。</p><p>“这时候是否要说愿闻其详？但小智，你需要休息啦。”</p><p>“哈哈。你说的是。”</p><p>小智挠了挠头，看着小姑娘咧了咧嘴角，听话的合上了眼睛。</p><p>这很好笑，他终究还是耐不住寂寞了。</p><p>小光那时的话是对的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>今年的春雨来得格外的频繁，对作物而言是好事，但对于日夜风餐露宿的旅行者来说确实有些麻烦得令人心烦。迎着日出后清晨和煦的光，小智蹲下身擦去了鞋子上沾染的泥土，衣物上覆着的是露水，他站起身甩了甩昨晚换下的被淋湿的外衣，上面还是湿乎乎的的水气，无奈的撇撇嘴，耳边传来小姑娘絮絮叨叨的抱怨。</p><p>“感冒了可怎么办呀，都跟你说了要下雨了——要。下。雨！你还是不听劝的到处跑。”</p><p> </p><p>他的确是不擅长这个。小时候还住在家里的时候是妈妈替他打理好了一切，开始旅行后是身边总会陪伴着他的同伴们告诉他那些生活里鸡毛蒜皮的琐事。等真正独自一人的漫长旅途到来时他甚至有点手足无措，那些没有成熟或者已经马上要烂掉的一点也不甜的水果，举起刀不知如何处理的番茄和被自己留着眼泪整个剥完的洋葱，还有芝士放的过多的苏格兰派，和没有翻炒熟的豆子牛肉羹。他以前从未放在心里过的小事就像吹气过度的气球，啪的一声带着里面金光闪闪的粉末响彻了他整个旅行生活。他因食物中毒而独自一人躺在病房里眼巴巴看着吊顶，也因阴晴不定捉摸不透的天气下没有及时添减衣物去挂了盐水。在结束了某段大陆的冒险后，回家那天他对着镜子看了看自己抹了肥皂水的脸，因不太熟练的操作技巧而刮破了的下巴上没有被清理干净的青色胡茬显得格外搞笑，看得他自己都不由得笑出了声。</p><p>那是他第一次有了自己说不定真的需要一个帮手的念头。</p><p>系统初启动时的人工智能精神体是完全的崭新和空白，小智盘着腿坐在床上着实有些困扰。他看着那些过于细致也复杂的调试选项头疼极了，他只是想要个生活“向导”，或者说一个旅行的伙伴，并没有什么指向性。</p><p>但如果是伙伴的话——</p><p>突然想到了什么似的，他动起了手指。</p><p>是关于蔚蓝无际的海平面，雏菊蓝色的广袤天空，透过波子汽水瓶后看到的世界，和他友人柔软的发梢还有会倒映出他模样的眼眸。</p><p>于是她有了现在的这副模样。而对于人格上的机器质感却也着实令他苦恼也束手无策了很长一段时间，女孩儿清冷的一声声先生总会令他尴尬地挠挠头。</p><p>“太正式了。”</p><p>他小声的说道。</p><p>“主人？”</p><p>“不不不，我并没有这样的需求。”</p><p>他想要什么样的同伴？他思考起这个问题，然后慢慢在心里描绘出那个答案。</p><p>该是友善的，温暖的，足够开朗，活力四射的。像是太阳，也会是星辰，他会是最为温暖也灼目的光。</p><p>“小智？”</p><p>AI试探的问他。</p><p>就是这个了。</p><p>“对。这么叫我就可以啦。”</p><p>他笑了起来，然后看着沙漏里的女孩儿迟疑了一下，有模有样的学着他也笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“喂，你以前可没有这么絮叨的。”小智将睡袋卷起来塞进行李包里，女孩儿坐在他的肩头吐了吐舌头，“不许嘀咕。我听见你又在小声抱怨我了。”</p><p>“我是在关心你。”</p><p>“是，是——我知道。”</p><p>应是发现了他的敷衍，女孩儿作势用脚后跟狠狠踢了一下他的肩膀。</p><p>如果这时有其他人在场的话，大概都会发觉这个AI作为人工智能来讲实在是有些过于活泼了。小智有时候也会头疼的这么想，但这真的是他自己自作自受。是他尝试去教导她可不可以不那么循规蹈矩，是他开口建议把他当做朋友而不是从属或雇佣关系。</p><p>“我们现在去哪儿？”</p><p>“嗯……先让我找点纪念品？”</p><p>这已经是日常了。可看着俯下身子寻找形状怪异或种类奇特的叶子和石头的小智，女孩儿还是做出一副大为吃惊的样子，尖声说道，“你认真的？这是多么过时又老土的礼物啊。”小智投去了一道不赞同的目光，AI少女露出了一副真没办法的表情，收回了自己的感叹，“但说真的。小光没有将你的这些礼物扔掉，绝对是真爱了。”</p><p>“哈哈，她只是喜欢这些小玩意儿。”小智笑着对她举起了手里的东西，“你知道。她是设计师嘛，这些——能给她灵感。”</p><p>“可这些……你确定？”</p><p>“来嘛。我总得多准备些候选。”</p><p>她鼓了鼓腮帮子表示不想和他继续争论，低下了头，开始作为参谋给小智这个那个的提建议。</p><p>雨后的森林是潮湿与新鲜的，小智抹去了在自己的AI管家的建议下捡起来的石头上的泥渍，在手上转了转，调换了几个不同的角度，“有点像波加曼的头？”</p><p>“就这个吧。”</p><p>“嗯我也觉得挺好。”</p><p>雨后他的AI助手再次找到信号连上了网络，开始按照地图给他指引路线，走出去就比进来时快了许多。小智有点着急，他和友人约好了时间和地点在下一站碰面。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>窗外黑漆漆的，乌云压得很低。小光坐在靠着阳台落地窗的沙发上，低头把玩着手里被塑封好的叶片，没有去理会暴雨袭来的前奏。傍晚民宿主人十分体贴地在收衣服的时候顺带把她晾晒的衣物也一起带了回来，还附送了暖胃的奶油玉米汤。</p><p>雨还没有落下来，连结成一片片的云朵依旧乌蒙蒙地罩在天上。小光没什么心思和食欲，手上简陋的叶片书签好像是吸引了她极大的兴趣与注意。送来时还冒着热气的甜汤摆在茶几上已经冷却、浓稠得不行。小光用汤匙搅了搅，撒着的用来调味被撕得粉碎的茴香叶沾在上面和奶油混在了一起。</p><p>小遥是这个时候开门进来的。她拎着白色的塑料袋，额前棕褐色的碎发因汗水被黏在她的额头上，阻碍了视线的一部分。探探头，屋里黑乎乎的一片，她站在玄关向里面大喊了一声。</p><p>“怎么不开灯？”</p><p>小光站起身，没有应话。只听门口的人甩掉了鞋子，走到玄关到客厅的屏风处，拍了几下墙上的开关。</p><p>“停电了。前几天的雨闹的。”</p><p>小遥退回几步拎起了刚刚放在地上的袋子，重新把东西放在客厅的餐桌上。借着手机屏幕微弱的光，她看见小光侧倚着靠在墙的一层也正看着她，手里端着碗颜色莫名的汤。</p><p>“没找着蜡烛和应急灯。”</p><p>小遥点点头表示自己知道了，外面开始起风了，路旁的梧桐带起窸窣的声响。“你该早点跟我说的。我们就可以出去吃，而不是——”她把袋子里的东西拿出来，“像现在这样，黑灯瞎火摸着东西吃晚饭。”</p><p>放下手里的东西，小光拍了拍脸颊，不知道是天气的原因，还是心情不怎么好，指尖冷冰冰的。“下午一直在发呆。对不起，我下次会注意的。”小遥正俯身专心地找着调味包和糖袋，听到这里扬起了头，带着几分无法言明的笑意看着她，“发呆？你确定吗。不是因为在想人？”</p><p>颇为无奈地将手里把玩的汤匙往桌上一丢，小光拉开桌旁的椅子坐了下来，“嗯……你知道。阴雨天总是适合放空自己，思考点事情的。”同时耸了耸肩，而立刻，就在小遥一脸冷漠的表情里举手投降，“好吧，你说的没错。我不否认。”</p><p>“很多年过去了，小光。”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>她们同时沉默了下来。</p><p>可气氛实在是太微妙了，小遥决定还是试图改变一下现状。于是她也坐了下来，对面的小光在黑乎乎的屋子里是什么样的表情她看不到。但似乎这样更好，便于更加无所顾忌、全心全意的沟通。</p><p>“你还喜欢他？”</p><p>这话其实等于没有问一样。怎么会不喜欢？不喜欢还不管去哪里都在自己的照片里唯独给他留下一个位子，不喜欢还纵使天南海北也依旧挂念着他给他寄去不一样的纪念物。不喜欢，又怎会一场比赛不落，时刻关注着他的动向，甚至将他旅行所经之地记录在自己的天气报告里。</p><p>“你还喜欢他。”小遥这次用陈陈述句，笃定地说道。</p><p>“对。我喜欢他。”</p><p>小光也并不羞怯于表达出自己的情感，她的喜欢就像是迎着日光盛放的向日葵，不加以任何的掩饰与遮挡，就那样直接干脆的宣告着自己要去的方向。</p><p>“很坦诚。”评价道，小遥问她，“所以他还是不知道。”</p><p>“我不想做别人感情里的变数。当时他和瑟蕾娜，我们都知道。”</p><p>“可是他们没在一起啊。老天！”小遥头疼地掐了掐鼻梁，“你不能——你不能因为有人喜欢他就连自己的心意也不去表达。这对你，对他都不公平。”</p><p>“说真的。我觉得他还没有准备好，所以我也不打算现在告诉他。”小光双手交叉在一起，搭在了桌子上，她放缓了声调也放轻了声音，斟酌了一番，“我不认为现在的他可以接受一段感情。他是怎样我们都看到了，现在的他依旧在自己的道路上不畏一切的奔跑。他不能，也不应该被什么东西束缚。”</p><p>“你觉得感情是束缚？”小遥抓住重点，皱着眉反问她。</p><p>“偷换概念了小遥。”外面开始下雨了，雨滴敲击着紧闭的玻璃窗，在幽暗静谧的房间里格外刺耳。小光看了一眼窗外被吹得倾斜的苹果树，收回了目光。许是也被暴雨天影响了情绪，再开口时让她显得格外的疲惫，“我不是说感情的本质，我是说这样的关系。我们现在会定期通讯，也会偶尔找一个离两个人都近一些的地方见个面，说说话交流生活和规划。这样的距离对我们而言……很好。可如果我们真的确立了关系呢？你觉得我们现在这样的状态，真的适合做一对情侣吗。”</p><p>“有很多种、不一样的相处方式的，小光。”</p><p>“我知道。”小光苦笑道，“我也曾经这么想过。我们以前旅行的时候，包括之后分开各自旅行的那些日子，我都觉得很开心。知道在自己身边，知道在这世界上某个地方有个和自己一样的人在和自己在做一样的事情，这就过于满足和幸福了。我几年前甚至想跟他说的，但那就在他认识瑟蕾娜的前后。”</p><p>“我发现我做不到。我们都见过不少恩爱的夫妻和亲密的情侣，包括你，小遥，”小光笑着指了指她，“你和小瞬。你们就很好，真的特别好。”</p><p>小遥咧了咧嘴角，笑，“很好那你也找一个。我看那个木头脑袋就很不错，他挺喜欢你的。”</p><p>没有理会小遥的调侃，小光眯起了那双湖蓝色的眼睛，“我没有办法抛下我要追求的东西到他身边去。同样，他也不行。而就算我们真的可以无视这段距离和时间，选择在一起。我很怕这段关系会不那么……”顿了顿，她转了转眼睛，在选择一个适合的词语来形容，“健康。等他看到他的朋友们都成双入对，而他明明不是单身也孤零零的一个人。这样，他会不会埋怨我。而如果我也面对这样的问题，我会不会，也埋怨他？”</p><p>“这是个问题，但不是本质问题。”小遥试图去解开这个纽结，“感情是需要时间和距离来考验的。而你们，我觉得没问题。”</p><p>“对。但更为紧要的是，他现在在这样的状态下，我不确定他对我怎样想。”无奈地蹙了蹙眉，小光说了太多话没有喝水，再开口说话时声音有些低哑了，“我觉得他对我很好。你和琴音也同我说他对我和其他人不一样，我是不是应该知足了？你们都鼓励我要去试一试，把心意告诉他。只是，我不敢去赌我不知道是否存在的东西。”</p><p>“我是真的喜欢他啊。我赌不起我们现在这段感情发生剧变的风险，也根本不敢赌他如果真的接受了，是喜欢还是一种习惯。”</p><p>闪电划过深蓝色的天幕，借着一瞬而过的光，小遥看见了小光侧过头去看窗外的脸上在苍白中红的格外明显的眼角。</p><p>“所以你其实，没那么信他。”</p><p>小光没有说话，用沉默来回应她这个有点严厉的问题。小遥对此表现出理解，她起身走到厨房准备去扒扒冰箱，看看里面还有没有她们剩下的酸奶。</p><p>“问话结束了？”小光坐在客厅里问她，声音穿过墙壁到这里时有些微弱，小遥正在把蜂蜜和进酸奶里。她手上正忙着，于是摇摇头，才想到对方并看不见，便大声地喊了回去。</p><p>“不——是——问——话——”</p><p>然后她就听见坐在屋外的小光低声的笑了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第二日清晨，雨过天晴后天气格外的好，连空气里都沾染着潮湿与新生的气息。小遥起床的时候小光已经站在厨房里做早餐了，被微微烧焦了一些的培根散发着果香与熏木味，看着桌上摆着的半熟的煎蛋，黄澄澄流动着的蛋黄被包裹在白色厚实的蛋清里散发着诱人的味道，小遥拉开椅子开心地坐了下去。</p><p>把最后的果汁和水果也摆了出来，小光并没同她搭话，自顾自地坐下吃起了瓷碗里装着的牛奶燕麦。她只字没提昨晚两人间的那番对话，小遥也十分体贴的对于这件事什么也没有说。对于她们而言过于安静的餐桌氛围没有持续太久，吃到最后的时候两人开口谈了谈最近在精灵师和协调家之间流行的风向，在这点上小光十分的有权威，小遥喝着自己碗里的牛奶，安静地听那人越来越兴奋不已地跟她讲述自己的见解。</p><p>到最后是被小遥指了指吧台上一个被包装好的牛皮纸盒询问到而结束话题的，小光愣了一下，情绪立刻平静了下来。</p><p>“嗯待会儿寄给小智的。昨天晚上收到他的短信说他要开始自己一个人旅行了，这个我猜他会需要的。”</p><p>“什么东西啊？”</p><p>“智能机器人。”小光面无表情地说。</p><p>小遥捧腹大笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我得说，我非常喜欢遥&amp;光之间的关系，我一直认为她们两个人可以成为十分要好的朋友。<br/>以及独自一人旅行的小智，我真的从很久以前就在畅享那样的故事了hhh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>非常短小的一更，但满足了我奇怪的性癖，于是感到非常开心233</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>路上没有想象的那么顺利，小智赶到的时候对方看上去已经等了一段时间了。他在途中又遇到了一场瓢泼的雨，带着水汽的空气把他的衣服弄得皱巴巴的。实在是有些狼狈了，甚至连饭都没有好好吃一顿。他心里埋汰了一番自己的模样，走上前去拍了拍小光的肩膀。</p><p>小光正一手抓着手机，一边俯在桌子上写写画画，小智突如其来的触碰让她受到了不小的惊吓。她抖了一下侧过身，正好对上了小智那双棕褐色的眼睛，他有些抱歉抓了抓头发。</p><p>“Surprise?”</p><p>“嘿。”</p><p>桌子上摆着热乎乎的红菜汤和烤得正好的蒜香面包，小智大方地坐了下来，递给了小光一片，在对方拒绝后非常不客气的大快朵颐起来。态度之自然，像是从没分别过。小光安静地把手上的册子和工具袋放回了挎包里，给两个人分别倒了杯茶。</p><p>“你要糖吗？还是牛奶。”</p><p>“都要吧……”小智把手上的面包一口吃掉，补了一句，“双份的。”</p><p>小光点点头用茶匙调好，把一旁的番茄酱和黄芥末挤到了小碟子里放到他手边。</p><p>做完这一切她抬头看了他一眼，觉得对方好像是变了许多。</p><p>他们已经约莫有一年多没有见过面了，上次像这样面对面的聚在一起还是在小智准备独自去旅行的那个夏天。小光跑去找他，来得突然，却只是扔给他一个不大的包裹，信誓旦旦得跟他讲，说相信我，你会用到的。可也只字没提到底该怎么用，又该用来做什么。</p><p>暖橘色的灯透过彩绘玻璃落下一簇簇暗淡又暧昧不清的光，餐馆陆陆续续地离开了很多客人。清静下来后留声机里放的是比他们年纪还要大的舞曲，她开始观察他。男孩儿看起来成熟了许多，他高了不少，黑了，也瘦了。以前有点乱糟糟的黑发长了一些，不像以前那样硬梆梆的支棱着，反而柔软了几分，服帖地垂在他的耳畔。曾经还带着点儿婴儿肥的脸褪去了稚嫩，变得锋利、棱角分明。有神的眼睛和微微上挑的眉，挺立的鼻梁下的下巴上还有些可能是他没来得及打理，或本意就是想留下的胡茬。连手臂都变得有力起来，线条十分好看的肌肉被裹在长长的袖子里，只剩下一截裸露在外的小臂。</p><p>“真羡慕你。我们呢，要每天控制糖分和热量的。”乳白色的瓷杯里是红棕色的清澈茶汤，对比一下另一杯的浓稠、奶香味十足，显得有几分寡淡。</p><p>“别想那么多。我觉得你……”小智快速地解决了自己的晚饭，像是解决了什么要事。他满足地靠在了椅子上喝了一口甜茶，抬眼仔细地看了几眼说这话的人。但很快就把视线收了回来，“小光你很好了。真的，我没骗你，身材棒极了。”</p><p>他看着小光一直都还算平静的脸上浮现出了几丝不满，忙放下手中的东西，不知自己是说了什么话令人不悦。</p><p>“我先回房间了。挺晚的，早点休息。明天晚上我们再聚吧？”小光站起身，把椅子推回桌前，对着小智疑惑的眼神解释道，“上午我有点事要去办。你可以睡个懒觉，出去走走也行。然后晚上……或者下午，等我一起出城转转？”</p><p>“哦，哦好的。”他欲言又止地答应道，带着手足无措的慌乱。</p><p>待小光离去的身影完全消失在门后，小智泄气地再次靠在了椅背上。他是不是又搞砸了什么？气恼地揉了揉头发，他失落的想，小光好像对见到自己这件事没有那么多热情和兴趣。</p><p>他们许久未见了。虽然其间通讯不在少数，但像这样见面却是很久没有。小光提起过几次关于聚一聚的事情，但都被正奔波奋战在新的大陆与征程上的小智愧疚地回绝掉了。他一向看重和这些旧友的关系，他乐于经营、维系，但总有计划赶不上变化的时候。那时他正被些鸡毛蒜皮的琐事和他一开始便志在必得立下的目标所困扰着，他疲倦、无奈，分身乏术，实在是无力去应付来自故友的邀请。所幸小光笑着给予了理解也表示年轻的时候就该这样才对嘛，久而久之她也就十分善解人意的不再说起这些事。直到最近，好像是终于不那么忙碌的小智兴冲冲地打过去电话，说小光你在哪里啊，我们见个面好吗。</p><p>他很想念她。他有很多话迫不及待的想与她说，也想她同自己说说话。可小光一晚上都很安静，安静的等他来，安静的陪他吃完晚饭，然后安静的独自离开。这过于安静了，安静得不同寻常。他深刻的知道他们的关系什么都没变，还是如以前那样坚固、稳定，对彼此毫无保留，是那堵他们可以依靠的墙，又是温和的泉水。但这段关系中又有什么是发生了不可控的改变，他不知道，可问题存在着是毫无疑问的。</p><p>餐馆已经过了晚饭的开放时间，趴在留声机旁的猫困倦地小声叫着，像是在催促他赶紧离开。小智依旧坐在那里，把AI放了出来。看着蓝色的小姑娘出现在他的肩膀，他轻声地开口，像是抱怨，“我连礼物都没有亲手给她呢。”</p><p> </p><p>回去后的小光早早的就把自己塞进暖烘烘的被子里，柑橘的清新与酸涩萦绕在鼻尖，让她很有效的可以从乱成草麻的思绪里把自己干净利落地拎出来。她把自己埋得更深，中央空调把屋子里的温度控制在刚刚好的区间里，可她过于贪恋这种被包裹住的满足感。她侧着身微閤着眼，手却斜斜地抬起来撑在墙壁上。房间里除她以外没有别的同屋者，黑漆漆的安静得可怕。她先是将整个手掌都覆上去的摸索，再仅留下手指的按压与轻触，最后只剩下指尖，她轻轻戳着墙壁上有些掉色的咖啡色的漆。</p><p>在小时候，在她的旅行刚刚开始、一切都是崭新也新奇的那段时期里，她是半个跟随者。她是与同伴一起的，他们一起翻越过高山，攀爬过巨塔，从幽深的森林里穿行，跨越过海洋与冰川，也经历过那些事后想起觉得脊背发凉却依然回味无穷的冒险。</p><p>她与他们相遇，同行，<br/>
分别。</p><p>然后开始独自一人。</p><p>她彻底地闭上了眼睛。敞开的窗外是风过的声音，像插着透明羽翼的飞鸟，和那些春末繁花盛开又凋零腐败的味道。又是一年春，人又要长了一岁。她把手悄悄的收回来，握成拳，藏进被子里。墙的那一边是她的挚友，此时就像在很多年前他们刚认识不久，一起旅行的日子里。有熟络的人站在身边，有值得交付一切的信赖，和那些盛进眼神与话里行间的默契，在欢笑怒骂中一起向前。她把头埋进枕头里，把被子直直拉过头顶。</p><p>他们对她而言是不一样的。<br/>
小智，是不一样的。</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>哎，我太喜欢写食物了。我本身对吃的东西没什么热衷，但我很乐意看我喜欢的角色享用美味。<br/>最后感谢您的阅读：）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>非常无聊的一更，胡言乱语不知所谓，请包涵（跪x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>成年后的第一个生日他是自己过的，这对他来讲有点罕见。在他离家的那些日子里总是会有同伴端来的一份小蛋糕，或是一顿晚餐，可能是在哪个小咖啡厅里也可能是朋友亲自下厨的丰盛大餐。再不济在那些辛苦也不便的时候，至少也有那么个“仪式性”的环节。</p><p>十九岁那天是个晴朗无云，有着天公作美的好天气，但也着实只是个平平无奇的一天。小智一个人站在甲板上吹海风，阳光下的海面翻起噙着白花的巨浪，有海鸥的长鸣，像嘹亮的号角，戳破了被海浪拍打出的簇簇泡沫。风里没有来自远方的声息却带着十足的咸腥与海的清爽，这很舒服，可他却难得的有点丧。他并不是很注重仪式感的人，他想，这不太对劲儿。何况他还是有小小的为自己庆祝一番的，通讯器里来自友人们各式各样但中心思想都是生日快乐啊傻小子的讯息更是接连不断。</p><p>对于大多进入青春期后的人，生日都逐渐会褪去曾经期待与喜悦的斑斓色彩。那一天不再意味着难得的放肆和任性，不再是游乐园与独角兽，或者终于可以抱回家的礼物和随便怎样吃都不会被骂的奶油蛋糕。人小时候都渴望长大，迫切地需要用什么来证明自己的独立与成熟。但等真的慢慢知事，那个数字就变成了沉甸甸压在肩膀上的责任和时间的磨砺与“摧残”。你要长大了，是大人了。关于那个日子庆祝的热情会慢慢淡去，最后不以为意。小智倒从未有过类似的想法，他不畏惧在名为成长的这条路上摔得头破血流，也更不曾抗拒自己应要去担负起的东西。他想，这是成熟的男人、是优秀的战士所理应经历的。</p><p>AI姑娘准时地出现在他的肩侧，提醒他该去用午餐了，今天船上提供他喜欢的罗勒汤与薄荷柠檬汁煎鱼，以及最新鲜的龙虾沙拉。小智把一直抱在怀里的背包换到了正确的位子上，对她抱怨了一下自己不知缘由的不悦心情，小姑娘倒是心情很好的样子，“小智你是想要人陪你过生日吗？”</p><p>“不是吧……应该不是？”他的AI没有说话，却是笑出了声。深知她越来越厚重的人味，这笑声里该是漫溢了调侃的味道，小智有些不服气，“你是怎么得出这个结论的。”</p><p>“嗯。我只是觉得小智你最近有点寂寞啊，这可不是太好。”小智不解地扭过头看她，“你看，你有多久没有和你的朋友们见面了？”</p><p>这问住了他，他的确是很久没有和他们说说话了——面对面的那种。小智呼吸一滞，“但我们之间的联系可是不少。”</p><p>“这我当然知道。”他的管家没好气地说道，甚至在小智看不到地方还翻了个不熟练的白眼，“那都是我负责的。”</p><p>他们一路上吵吵闹闹惹得不少人侧目，小智不觉烦躁或恼怒，他其实有点喜欢这样的感觉。他本就不是个乐于清静的人，有人在他耳根子旁说说话，就算是些没什么营养、乱七八糟的胡话他听着都感叹蛮有意思的。</p><p>“你就是感情空白！”说到一处时AI突然拔高了音量，惊得有些找不到路的小智一个踉跄，“我说真的。谈个女朋友吧？你现在属于精神极饿，无处满足也无处释放。”</p><p>他可不知道这个小丫头从哪儿学来的这些词，看她说的都是些什么东西。他甚至怀疑自己的AI是不是天天趁自己休息的时候偷偷在看什么青春文学，小智压下心里细思恐极的设想，“这样的话题可以停下了。我不过是心情不好，你怎么……怎么能想出这么多事。”</p><p>明显他的AI管家对发表高谈阔论时被生硬打断十分不满，但小智话已落下她无法再说些什么了，她有些意犹未尽，“放过我吧。我要吃饭了！”于是她只得安静地闭上嘴，不开心的现在变成了她。</p><p>他们来得早，餐厅里只落座了零零散散的十几人。跟AI小姑娘说的一样，今天都是他喜欢的菜色，他给自己夹了好几块切成方块型的小蛋糕。聊胜于无，他安慰自己。游轮上提供的餐点十分丰盛，比那些年他旅行时“凑活”过的生日不知要豪华多少。可他还是兴致缺缺，觉得少点什么似的继续丧气着。揣着心事，整顿饭吃得一点儿也不开心，干巴巴的。这一点也不像自己，难不成是真的想要有人陪着过生日？他怀疑的想。同时对这跟小姑娘一样的心情生了一身鸡皮疙瘩，但这猜想也无从考证了。他此时正身处航行在大洋之中的游轮上，哪儿给他变什么熟人出来？</p><p>在他十九年并不算长也未曾准确定义过的人生里，他有近乎一半的时间都是在远离家乡的漂泊中度过的。这或许听起来有点吓人，但他其实是十分享受于这样的生活。胸膛里燃烧着火焰，心里藏着狮子的男孩儿在征途上总是不惧一切。世界之大，之远，之广袤，只有亲临者才能领悟到真正的奥秘。</p><p>他挫败地胡乱揉着自己本就乱糟糟的头发，然后被什么抵住了额角。</p><p>“嘿别这样，小心影响智商。本来就不够聪明了。”有人重重地用手指弹了下他的额头。小智吃痛地捂住了脑门儿，听那人又开口，“抱歉抱歉。我弄疼你了？”</p><p>抬起头去看来人，小望站在那里，说着抱歉却连一点愧疚的样子也没有。刚刚的不悦和困扰他一天的坏心情却全部一扫而空，小智惊喜地喊出了对方的名字。</p><p>“你怎么在这儿？我是说，我前两天晚宴的时候怎么没看见你呢？”</p><p>“前几天身体不太舒服，就待在房间里没有出来。”小望解释道，在小智的对面坐了下来，“听小光说今天是你的生日？生日快乐。”然后她拿出一个盒子，被绘有暗纹的友禅纸精细地打包好，还扎上了玫瑰色的缎带，上面别着枚太阳形状的胸针看上去别外有趣，“给你的。”</p><p>这是今年他第一个礼物，也可能是唯一的一个。前往Hubbard的行程同他的生日正好重合，东西送到航行的游轮上这事儿太过于天马行空，于是他提前给向他打听坐标的朋友们打好招呼以防尴尬的事情出现。而这份意料之外的礼物来得突然又太是时候，令他心情大好。</p><p>喜悦之情溢于言表，他捧着礼物刚想开口道谢，就被另一个过于庞大的盒子堵住了口。“别谢我。那个是小光托我带给你的。这个是生日蛋糕，听说你喜欢吃甜食？赶紧吃了吧别放坏了。”</p><p>“小光？我跟她说了今年就不麻烦她啦……”虽然这样口上说着，小智还是手上麻利地拆开了他的礼物，语调里像是掺了过于浓稠的焦糖。不大的盒子里面装着白与蓝的铃兰干花，簇着正中央放着的领夹和一对玫瑰金色的袖扣。是价值不菲之物，他小心地将它们拿出来托在掌心里，“这，这太贵重了。”</p><p>小望挑了一下眉，没有说话，只低下头自顾自地小酌了一口杯子里的起泡酒。太甜了，她评价道，然后眯起了眼睛看着对面的男孩儿有些坐立不安却又严肃地端详着掌中之物的样子。</p><p>那是一只立于枝桠上准备翱翔天际的飞鸟，跃跃欲试，想要直抵云端的模样。袖扣上的羽翼该是它挥动时的翅膀，又像是无声昭告着不服输的勇气。他认真地看了一会儿，把东西小心翼翼地放了回去。盒子里面还残存了清淡的徐徐花香，就好像包裹好这个东西的人。清浅又深刻，像林中的清泉冲去尘埃，磨平了河底鹅卵石的棱角。</p><p> </p><p>“他们可真漂亮啊小智！”</p><p> </p><p>他正斟酌着开口，就被小姑娘打断。知道他有一位AI管家的人很少，知道的也基本没有见过这个人工智能的样子。小智很少将她在友人面前带出来，具体原因AI小姑娘不知道，小智抓抓头发也说不出来。但事实上跟朋友们在一起的小智也的确不需要她出面帮着解决问题，有人拜访那就安静地待在机器里成了他俩虽没明说但都这么执行了的事情。于是她这一喊，不但是小望，连小智都被猛地惊了一下。</p><p>“不好意思吓到你们了……小望女士您好！我是小智的智能管家。”荧光蓝色的小姑娘带着歉意提起裙角行了个礼，话锋一转，又是那副元气满满的样子了。</p><p>“你好。”小望调整好自己，同这个AI打了声招呼。“嗯……我们见过吗？我感觉你有点眼熟。”</p><p>刚打算开口的小智突然屏住了呼吸。</p><p>“可能我看过广告吧。”</p><p>他又大喘了一口气。</p><p>“我可是最新型机。”可AI小姑娘不高兴起来。她不满地嘟囔着，骄傲地说，“我们的样子可不是什么量产型。都是可操作的——”</p><p>“所以你是说你的样子是使用者自己调整完成的？”小望恍然大悟。看了一眼正尴尬着将视线放在舞台上，企图把自己的存在感完全抹掉的某个人，“啊。原来你喜欢这种类型的？看上去乖巧可爱，但其实活蹦乱跳。”</p><p>小智继续尴尬地抓了抓头发，想对方赶紧把这篇儿翻过去。但小望可没有想这么轻易放过他，“我真的觉得眼熟。像个人，应该是咱们都认识的。”</p><p>“唔可能吧……”他低着头，心惊胆战。</p><p>“蓝头发很漂亮。小姑娘，你叫什么名字？”</p><p>“您的红发也非常美丽！像是盛开的玫瑰花，但是带着秋天的味道。名字？我没有这种东西啦，平时就我和小智两个人，“你我”相称就可以了。”</p><p>小望被逗得哈哈大笑，对小智赞美道你的小姑娘嘴巴可真甜，比你强多了。小智依旧低着头像是配合她话语般的傻笑，小望心里却是难得的敞亮非常。她不准备继续逗他了，“可能是哪个明星吧。看电视嘛，咱们可能刚巧都见过。”</p><p>配合着耸耸肩，小望最后嘱咐他蛋糕要尽快吃掉，就同他道别去甲板看海鸥、泡水去了。留下小智一个人背脊发凉，在空掉屋里出了一身冷汗。他戳了戳小姑娘的脸颊，佯装生气的模样气呼呼地小声说，“你差点害惨我了你知不知道！”小姑娘吐了吐舌头，自知理亏，灰溜溜地爬回装置里了去。</p><p>饭后小智摸回房间里睡了一下午觉，蛋糕他实在吃不下了被他塞进了冰箱里。晚上他们会在登陆 Hubbard 冰川之前最后一次靠岸，那是西方的享乐之都。他们的行程因为天气的原因比预计的慢了一天，本该昨晚靠岸的计划被拖到了今天。不过这样也挺好的，落地后有信号了可以跟家里通通视频，他心里是这么打着小算盘。事实上从没有过恋家情结的他对于家的感情，比起明明更需要父母陪伴的幼时，现在的他其实要更甚几分。</p><p>通话时花子在祝他生日快乐后例行地询问了几句他最近的安排和计划，并对他的身体健康状态评价了几句，大体是挺令她满意的。最后他的妈妈语气温和，用词斟酌，却明显能品出几分心急地开口，“有喜欢的女孩子了吗？”</p><p>小智摇头。花子紧追不舍，“那有喜欢你的吗？”他被问得语塞。花子恨铁不成钢地叹气，“你身边有过的那些女孩子们都很好，你就没有一个喜欢的？”</p><p>“妈妈！”</p><p>“别觉得自己还小，我像你这么大的时候都把你生出来了。”花子语重心长，藏着几分淡淡的嫌弃。</p><p>“是的是的，谢谢您的生养之恩，谢谢您把我带到了这个世界上。我看过您那时候和爸爸的照片，您和那个时候看上去一点区别也没有！所以您不要生气，您得保持好心情不能得不偿失。”</p><p>花子被气得没脾气，直接乐了，但也没办法。最后只作出一副严肃又生气的样子骂了他几句，叮嘱他照顾好自己，终是放过了他。</p><p>小智挂上电话后头痛地抬起了头，夜幕上的繁星烁烁，那是天然形成的一道圆弧形屏障，笼罩在他们上方。他坐在海边的露天酒馆里消磨时间，大屏幕里正转播着球赛，到处都弥漫着酒精和渴望的味道。酒馆里异常热闹，小智并不打算这么快返回船上。时间并不晚，天空还是仿佛置身深海中的暗蓝色。他看了一眼通讯器，信号满格，他想他可能是在等谁的联络，但他也说不上自己是为了什么。因为年纪不够，他一开始差点被赶出去，最后卖了乖，他拿着饮料窝在小角落里偷着闲。那个位置瞅不见什么屏幕，不过转播的比赛也并没有他喜欢的球队，于是他仰着头数天上的星星玩。来酒吧不喝酒他不觉无聊扫兴，他只是喜欢热闹。实际上他也并不太会喝酒，比起这样醇烈的东西他反而有些偏爱甜甜的果汁。耳边依旧是时而欢呼呐喊，时而抱怨咒骂声，他的那位AI管家不知什么时候偷偷跑了出来，正靠在他的杯子上看他。</p><p>“你还在生气吗？”</p><p>“早不气了。”他一开始还试着皱眉，却一下子破功。</p><p>AI姑娘闻言开心地凑过来蹭蹭他因为一直贴着冰水而湿漉漉的手背，小智想告诉她其实他一点气也没生过，都是吓唬她的。“取个名字吧？”</p><p>“嗯？小智你说什么。”</p><p>“小望的话提醒我了。你该有个名字的，你是我的同伴。不能只是“你”和“我”这样的。”小智尝试着问道，“你有喜欢的名字吗？”女孩儿咬着嘴唇摇了摇头，他想也的确如此，她怕是连最简单的喜欢都还无法分清。“西卡。你觉得西卡怎么样？”</p><p>女孩儿眼睛一亮，“我喜欢这个名字！”她挥舞着自己的双臂，蹦蹦跳跳地爬上他的肩膀。“就要这个！我叫西卡——”</p><p>“有个名字叫杰西卡啦，但我觉得直接用后面两个字比较可爱……”他解释道，可话还没说完就被打断了。</p><p>“那我可以再要个生日吗！？”西卡正抓着他的领子，眼睛亮晶晶的，“我想要个生日，不是我的出厂日那样的。”</p><p>可真贪心啊，小智咋舌，然后继续试探性地建议道，“那今天怎么样？你看，你有了一个名字。你是西卡了，或许可以等同于新生？”</p><p>“好啊好啊，这样我跟小智就是同一天生日了！这真棒！”严格意义上来讲，西卡来到这个世界上连一年都还没有，小智被她似乎有些夸张了的喜悦与激动冲晕了大脑。真的是小孩子啊，这么容易便可以满足，他心里这么小心地感慨着。</p><p>在西卡拉着他继续散发着光与热的时候，他的通讯器响了，上面赫然出现了一个人的名字，是小光。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他去盥洗室洗了把脸醒神，尽管他并没有喝酒但在这样的场合里精神高昂的待久了难免也会面色潮红。想起刚刚小光的电话，他又往脸上拍了几掬的冰水，妄图能把自己拍得更为清醒。</p><p>回去座位后他迅速把号码回拨了过去，小光接的很快，看样子是一直在等着他的回复。</p><p>“可算是联系上你了。”</p><p>“海上没有信号嘛……”从画面上来看他们那儿还是白天，小光坐在露天的咖啡馆里。小智不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，他的鼻梁上最近长了一个包，他总是会忍不住的去碰触。小光眼尖地出口让他停下来，他听话地放下手，讪讪地，“礼物我收到了。谢谢你小光，破费了。”</p><p>小光有些惊讶地睁了睁眼睛，“你……没看到信纸吗？”</p><p>信纸？什么信纸？小智还没开口询问，小光就转移开了话题，“算了。生日快乐这句还好是赶上了，不然就要过十二点了吧。东西喜欢吗？其实没多少钱，是我自己做的，所以看上去有些糙。你不会介意吧？”</p><p>“我怎么会介意！天啊小光你手艺越来越好了，那句话怎么讲的？巧夺天工！我以为顶多也只是你设计的。这真的棒极了，第一眼看到它们的时候我只觉得这实在太贵重了。”小光的话突破了他以往的认识，震惊之余小智绞尽了脑汁想要从大脑里抽出那些赞美用的词语，而最后只能哀叹自己那贫瘠的词语库，“我会好好珍惜的。”</p><p>赞美的话对谁都会很受用，小光心情很好地勾起嘴角，“客人满意是对我们最大的夸奖了。”她今天用的橘粉色唇釉衬得她的脸庞在日光的照耀下格外白皙。而那双堪比海洋和宇宙，湖泊与天空的蓝眼睛里有着他无比喜爱的光。</p><p>“生日快乐，小智。”</p><p>她轻声说。</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我喜欢小望w<br/>睿智敏锐的女孩儿，nice啊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>时隔很久的更新，而且还非常短小......ಥ_ಥ真的非常抱歉（跪</p><p>最近太忙了，天天跟数学谈恋爱感觉憔悴不成人形ummmmmm 不过感觉也没什么人看吧_(:_」∠)_</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小光醒来的时候盯着头顶上杏色的床板看了很久，她本以为会多梦，却未曾想睡得那么沉。她听见敲门声，是小智在门口喊她起来吃饭。怀着困意与浓重的好奇她爬起来蹬着鞋子急匆匆地跑去开门，连翘起的发梢都无心去管。她弯着腰，透过开的不大的门缝往外看，那人围着件对男生而言有些过于可爱的粉色围裙，正维持着一个举起手的奇怪姿势看着她。两个人大眼对小眼瞪了一会儿，都一副吃惊的样子。</p><p>“你穿的是什么啦。”</p><p>“你起得好快……”</p><p>显然没有想到小智会自己下厨，小光揉了揉惺忪的眼睛，确认自己没有看错后原先的睡意立刻一扫而空，转而认真地端详起了他。小智被对方细细打量的目光看得有些不好意思，别过头嘟嘟囔囔地着说你快去把衣服穿好啊。</p><p>小光被推回了房间里，还被大声的关照说不要换衣服换到床上去又睡着了。她吐了吐舌头，这个人究竟以为自己几岁啊。再次出来的时候小智已经换下了那件围裙坐在桌前看报纸了，这有点过于生活。小光心里嘀咕了一句。</p><p>早餐是简单的烤吐司和煎蛋培根，从技术上来讲没什么难度，极为常规的美式早餐。但不是买来的什么早点店的外卖或者牛奶泡饼干就足够令小光惊喜了，甚至还有新鲜的水果与蔬菜。小智解释道，因为有一段时间过于随意的饮食搭配，吃了不少的苦头。</p><p>赞同地点点头，小光早餐吃得不多，很快挑挑拣拣解决了自己的食物。她向小智道别，“那我先出门了，下午见。”小智露出微笑回应，夹杂着几分为难，几分说不上的不满。小光窥得一二，“出去见个之后会合作的前辈，不会很久的。”</p><p>从盘中剩下的吐司里随意捡了一片塞进嘴里，小智跟她挥挥手，建议道，“晚上去吃顿好的吧。”</p><p>“没问题。有选择了吗？”她看小智耸耸肩对她嘟囔着说他上午会做好攻略的。没由来的，她想起在他们还在一起旅行的那段日子里的那些突如其来与不讲道理的灵光一闪。于是她笑着说好，小智起身陪着她走到门口。</p><p>小智感叹，“这感觉有点奇妙……很久没有目送你去做什么了。”</p><p>“对嘛。因为小智才是那个会被我们目送着去远方的人啊。”</p><p>“喂，不要说得我那么绝情的样子。”小智指了指门口，示意她时间不早了。想想他又给自己多加“辩解”了一句，“我经常看你们的比赛的。”</p><p>抿着嘴偷偷笑了笑，小光觉得这样下去着实有点幼稚了。她理了理自己有点儿向上翻起的衣角，再次同小智告别，“行吧。那我先走啦。”</p><p>“路上小心。”</p><p>像寻常人家的兄妹，或者夫妻一样。小智咂舌，然后立即就被自己接连的两个比喻吓了一跳。他讪讪地透过窗看着小光远去的背影，已经成年的女孩儿像是蓬勃生发的小树。纤细却坚韧，有来自少年人的青涩也洋溢着活力与朝气。带着难以言述的魅力，紧紧地吸引着人的目光。想起小光今天一身红色的洋装，他用手指蹭了蹭自己鼻下的皮肤，有点脸红起来。</p><p>可恶，他泄气地叹了口气，觉得自己不正常。不过小光今天的确是仿佛按了什么open键打开了另一个模式一样，柔顺纤直的长发被她挽出了花，她在红裙外搭了件驼色的呢子大衣，春日的风温和但还是微凉，同色的贝蕾帽斜斜地搭在她柔软的头发上着实不是用来遮风的，但是真的好看。纯白色的珍珠珠花固定着她挽成花的蓝发，缀在厚密的头发里，像藏在夜幕里的星子，不经意间跃然眼前，不觉赞叹。甚至连妆都不像往日跟自己见面时只打了唇彩，还是以往的模样。她今天画了眉，和虽然显眼但真的是太适合她了的桃色眼影。小智视力不错，尽管早餐的时候和她隔了个桌子，也依然能在她微微閤眼的时候瞥见恍若桃花一般甜蜜可爱的色彩，带着微不可见的星粉，闪闪发光。</p><p>这是他第一次这么直观地感受到这个女孩子，这个说是他见证着成长也不为过的女孩子真的从当年那个爱美又有些毛手毛脚，总是喜欢嘟囔着没问题没问题的小姑娘，出落成如今这样美丽的女性。小智开始胡思乱想，小刚要是看到今天的小光会心动也说不定喔，不过那家伙还是喜欢年长款啦。自己倒是不那么在意年龄这种事情，小光又好看又会做松饼，这些年烹饪的手艺只会长进更多，而且跟自己一起旅行过那么久，彼此了解也深知对方的秉性。想起曾经在神奥旅行的那段日子里穿着啦啦队服在场边为自己加油助威的小光，陪自己苦练招式、夜晚会递过来一杯热牛奶的小光，还有偷偷藏起来哭泣不让自己看到，最后自己咬牙从逆境的漩涡里爬出来的小光，以及那个站在码头昂着头、遥望远行的他们对他们笑着挥手的小光，他摸了摸自己的胸口。</p><p>是个好女孩儿啊。挺羡慕她以后的男朋友的，小智心里想，没有理会自己有些不适的小情绪。说真的，他真觉得小光挺好的，真的，特别好。尤其现在他又知道小光居然还会自己敲饰品，天啊，这样连女孩子都不会不喜欢吧。之后他又有点失落的想，那这样自己想帮她给设计稿打样哄她开心的机会也没有了。曾经他寻着小光的足迹去过东方的古国旅游，见过那里的青年给自己心爱的姑娘打好看的银饰，他感动坏了。就偷偷学了点师，还要了人家的联系方式，边比划边用翻译软件，说以后我想给朋友打首饰您一定要帮我。是喜欢的姑娘吗？不是不是，他用手比划着。是很好的朋友，他说，她是非常棒、非常优秀的设计师。于是对方露出了个了然的微笑，那一定是很好的朋友了。对对对，他点头如捣蒜。是，是我非常重要的朋友。</p><p>“我觉得小光根本不需要男朋友吧。”回到房间，他打开了终端准备查查本地有什么特色的餐馆，评分派在前列的清一色都好像是给小情侣准备的，底下的评价也大多是关于浪漫、情调的说辞，刚想开口吐槽他才发现自己在搜索的时候选错了标签。不紧不慢地把标签改好，他不知怎么回事张口问了问西卡这个其实不该他来操心的问题。西卡坐在他对面的桌子上，挑了挑眉——也不知道她什么时候学会的这个动作。小智没予理会，继续说道，“她什么都能自己做好啊。她结婚的话大钻戒都能自己打吧。”</p><p>“唔。”西卡沉默地看着桌面，这种问题对她而言实在太难了，她没法理解感情的问题。“我不是很懂。但是，按照你们人类的说法，只要喜欢就可以了吧？”</p><p>“要这么说的话的确是这样。”小智坐在床上一边看终端上显示的信息，一边含糊其辞地答道，“所以问题就在于小光喜欢什么。”</p><p>“我觉得她喜欢你呀。”西卡脆生生地答道，被小智没好气地看了一眼，嘟囔着解释些什么我们是好朋友啦，不是在指这种喜欢。西卡吐了吐舌头，反问他，“那你觉得她喜欢什么。”</p><p>“不知道啊。”小智挠头，“我连她喜欢吃什么都不知道哎。”他继续叹了口气，话题拐回晚上吃什么上，“这可怎么选。”</p><p>西卡捂着嘴笑，“哎哟你们真的是好朋友吗？”</p><p>“她以前喜欢吃什么又不代表现在喜欢吃什么。”小智义正言辞，“我去问问小遥他们好了，他们这几年走得比较近……”</p><p>“亲自问她不好吗？”西卡觉得很麻烦。</p><p>“她好像在办很重要的事。而且想给她个惊喜。”</p><p>“可你这样说不定会让人误解啦。搞得跟要求婚似的……小心小遥他们要被你搞得一头雾水喔……”</p><p>已经抓起手机准备群发消息的小智显然什么也没听到，西卡无聊地摆着腿决定闭嘴，准备去给自己的主人打打下手，比如收集情报什么的。她觉得城西那家烤猪肘子就很不错，配着新鲜出炉的土豆泥和原麦黑啤，看着漫天繁星喝到微醺，多适宜挚友间交流感情。而且价格划算厚道，又是本地特色，真的是合适到不能再合适了。可无奈被小智一句猪肘子会不会对女孩子来讲太腻了、她最近好像在减肥balabala的给堵了回去。于是她默默收回其实胶原蛋白美容又养颜，女孩子都会喜欢的衷心建议。好麻烦啊他，西卡暗自抱怨，但“上司”交代的活不能不干，毕竟拿人钱财还得靠人家养活。但抱怨归抱怨，说实话她挺喜欢这个叫小光的女孩子的，原因很简单，因为跟自己长得像嘛。至于说为什么长得像，那就不是她要深究的问题了。</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>发朋友卡的小智我其实还挺喜欢的......(不是</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OOC都是我的错我的锅！跟角色没关系！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“要吃！！！”</p><p>于是他们最终还是吃猪肘子去了——</p><p>他一上午乱七八糟想的那些有的没的都抵不过小光回复他的消息上那放大加粗了的两个大字，后面还配上三个大大的感叹号——充分体现出当事人浓郁又真切的情绪色彩。</p><p>好的，那我订位。他把消息发过去，小光很快地传来回复，建议他选个中央靠里侧的位置，晚上有演出还是蛮有意思的。或者如果他不介意吹冷风，那坐在外面的餐区也会很棒，那里可以看湖景，风景不错的。</p><p>想起出门前看她裙下好像也没怎么裹布料的腿，还是别吹这寒风了吧。这样想着他默默看了眼页面，小光建议的室内座位已经所剩无几了，他挑了个紧挨小舞台的位子决定下来。餐厅的网站打理的绘声绘色，甚至还提供面向不对人群不同就餐目的的服务，他瞟了一眼其中有一项是关于求婚的，什么我店甜点师傅具备高超工艺，您还在担心自己的戒指没地方藏吗等等一类的。他心里跟被猫挠了一下似的抖了抖，赶快以迅雷不及掩耳之势的速度填好信息就提交了订单。最后显示预约完成的页面上贴出的图片里有簇拥的人们举杯畅饮，在昏暗的橘色壁灯下好像热烈又温暖。</p><p>小光知道后很是满意，字里行间里都透露出了惊喜的味道。在追问下她坦白的确是去尝试过了，并且意犹未尽。</p><p>但这就算不上惊喜了，但仅仅是小光很受用这一点就令他同样感到开心。吃过午饭后他独自出门消磨时光，西卡坐在他的肩膀上给他出谋划策，他们七拐八拐顺着凹凸不平古旧不堪的石板路跑到临湖的集市上买了点琐碎的小玩意儿。等他在店家热情又殷切地款待与建议下把玫瑰露放进包里的后一秒他就想起来自己此时是正和小光“一起”的，那他们例行“交换”纪念物的仪式好像就可以省略掉了。但就是个礼物嘛，又不是一定要有由头</p><p>“他说是保湿护肤什么的。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“我听小光说她之后要回神奥，说是要去一趟金岬——那里又干又冷。”</p><p>“跟我说这些干什么？”</p><p>西卡看着他言之凿凿地在那里说了半天，有点搞不清状况，反问他。小智一愣，停了一会儿才小声说，西卡你知道你是她送给我的吗？</p><p>“咦？！”这有点你深以为爱你的父亲是带着百分百的爱意与期待迎接你的降临，却突然被告知哈哈没有啦其实你是我充话费送的窘迫感。</p><p>“我刚开始自己旅行的时候，她把你寄给我的，说是我肯定会用得到。”小智解释，“我一开始是没有这么想啦，但之后证明她是对的。”</p><p>“什么对的？会用到我吗。天，小智原来你一开始是不喜欢我的。”</p><p>“不是啦。”</p><p>小智走到了一家手工冰淇淋店前面停下了脚步，路边的魅力喵踏着优雅的小步子跑过来对着他们嗷嗷直叫。他坐下来买了一大碗拥有三个味道的冰淇淋球，没有蛋筒，就一大碗冰淇淋，拿在手里隔着纸杯都有点透心凉。这时候还没有入夏，他穿得也并不算厚实，但难以言说的燥热就像是魅力喵窝在脚边蹭着他的小腿发出的黏糊糊的叫声。他顺手撸了会儿，手下毛茸茸的小东西发出咕噜咕噜的声音，很是满足。但他心里的烦闷非但没有减少，还是仿佛乌云一样笼罩在心头，像是魅力喵长着倒刺的舌头舔在他不小心沾了果酱的指尖，也勾得他心里痒痒的，说不出来的触感。</p><p>桑葚酸甜的味道和醇厚浓密的巧克力混杂在一起的口感有些奇怪，他唉了一声，觉得自己选错了，不好吃。西卡坐在玻璃杯上对他吐舌头，他知道又是在槽他没有听建议按网站评分选触雷了吧，小智没有理，不死心地拿起勺子挖在了最后一个粉红色的冰淇淋球上。他不知道是什么味道的，插在冰淇淋桶上的单词他没看懂，就觉得大概是草莓或者覆盆子，要么就是樱桃这一类的。盲选了一番，结果吃在嘴里也是很奇异的味道，不像水果清甜酸涩的口感倒是像什么乱七八糟的饼干、蛋糕，但倒不难吃。</p><p>这不能浪费食物和钱，他在心里默默嘱咐自己，然后继续一勺子一勺子地吃，最后吃得自己有点发冷，在屋子里的暖风下打了个寒颤。西卡对着他笑，他有点心虚。</p><p>“真不是不喜欢你，也不是质疑她。我以前其实真的……运气好。”他纠结着选词，“从开始旅行就一直有同伴，年长的、细心的、有经验的、会照顾人的。”他举例，“我被照顾得很好。所以刚开始自己一个人旅行的时候出了很多糗，还把自己送进医院过。小光那时候正好要回神奥，机票都定了，知道我的事情临时改了签，跑来我这里待了一天才回去。”</p><p>西卡看着他还是没有出声，像是在示意他继续。小智闹不明白自己面对西卡时怎么那么能说，什么事情都抖落出来。就跟他小时候玩过的泡泡水一样，轻轻一吹，沾着泡泡水的小塑料棒就突突突地吐出一连串五颜六色的泡泡来。轻而易举，像是理所应当。可能是因为脸吧，他想，也可能是因为这个AI对自己绝对的忠诚。小智不得其解，也没有纠结。西卡似乎很在意这些事情，他也愿意说话，他从小就跟安静内敛不沾边。</p><p>他想起自己那次在出发前走得匆忙忘记确认天气，在山上遇上大雨，泥泞的土地让道路变得极其难走。他裹着棉衣躲在只能堪堪遮住坐下的自己的小石洞里，巴巴等着瓢泼的暴雨赶紧过去。结果第二天早上他被淋得底透，好在被过路执行任务的护林员找到送回了山下，然后晚上就发起了高烧躺进医院。</p><p>护士姐姐调出他档案的时候多看了一眼，再抬头看他的时候眼神颇为意味深长。</p><p>“要好好照顾自己啊，小弟弟。”</p><p>躺在床上的小智眼睛一闭，他已经猜到对方看到了什么。两个月以前他刚躺进来过一次，因为食物中毒。</p><p>虽然地点不一样，但现在个人信息连带着病例全球互通，干过什么蠢事大家一目了然。</p><p>他一副放弃抵抗的模样在床上躺尸，只听护士姐姐捂着嘴笑了笑，给他换好了药，对门外的人说您进来吧，病人的例行检查结束了。然后就是门打开再合上的声音，他继续安静地躺在那里合目“养神”，全然是“不知道、不清楚、我不是”的样子。</p><p>病房里并不只有他一个人，他自然而然便是当作别人的探视者。未料想等再响起的就是自己无比熟悉、每月例行通话都会听到的声线。有人走过来捏了捏他的脸，声音温柔得像加了双倍糖和奶油的热巧克力，但语气却带着恶狠狠好像要杀死人的抑扬顿挫。</p><p>小光问他，小智你这是想装死多长时间呀。</p><p>如果说是惊喜还是惊吓小智觉得那必然是前者，但这幅惨样子让小光看到可真的是太丢脸了。于是他赶忙把被子拉直头顶，盖住了脸。医院的东西大多都沾着一股浓重的消毒水味，小智整个人捂在被窝里被呛得要流眼泪。</p><p>他隔着被子问小光你怎么来了啊。</p><p>我怎么不能来啊。</p><p>小智在被子里语塞，小光能来其实他挺高兴的。听出来小光声调里带着的不悦，他也觉得自己这个表现有点太不合适了，不由得心虚内疚起来。</p><p>“你不要非暴力不合作的样子喔——我可喊人了？”</p><p>“……你喊谁？”</p><p>“小茂啊。我在机场遇到他了，这里还是他带我来的。怎么，小智你难道是想让我把他请来扒你的被子吗？”</p><p>语调尾音甚至都带上了一丝调侃和不怀好意的味道，小智有理由相信刚刚那番话他们是真的做得出来的。他掂量了一下是现在这个样子丢人，还是被强行拉出来丢人。半分钟后小智乖巧地露出脑袋，扯着嘴角强行对小光展示了一个在他看来最得体、最完美无暇的微笑。</p><p>“嗨，小光。你能来我真开心！”</p><p>小光理也没理他，翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>“生气了吧这是？绝对是生气了——但不会吧，小光一看就是很好脾气的女孩子。果然还是小智你太让人担心了啦，早就该使用我啊。”</p><p>小智不知道是先反驳她小光其实并不是那么好脾气，还是纠正她重点不是在于什么时候使用你好的吧。但西卡的话说的没错，自己的确令人操心。</p><p>然后西卡就看着自己的使用者一头磕在了桌子上，好在上面有一层法兰绒的红桌布掩护没有造成血案。</p><p>“但她之后也没有和我生气……她虽然脾气有时候来的快，可很好哄的。跟她承认错误又做了保证后她就不气了。”小智闭着眼睛趴在桌子上，眼前一片黑。“她来给我做了顿晚饭就走了，我还记得是蔬菜粥和清炒芥蓝。”</p><p>他和小光很无意地抱怨过一次，说医院里的病号餐好难吃啊，吃不下啦。然后这次她就跑来给他熬了粥，熬得熟烂，没有撒盐。其实食之无味，却不知道为什么带着家里才能吃得到的味道。硬要比喻的话可能就是热乎乎的白煮蛋，早上从家门口取回来的冰牛奶或者烤得微焦的吐司面包吧。平常、平淡，但是家的味道。他一天没有吃过东西了，早上吃过药后睡了一下午，再醒过来后头晕无力又恶心的症状早就退去了大半，肚子饿得咕噜噜叫。小光陪着他吃了晚饭，温热的白粥他吃得猴急，差点儿烫了嗓子。小光坐在床一边跟他共用一张小桌子，咬着芥蓝的梗对他“谆谆教诲”，他一边囫囵一边一一应下。</p><p>他们的脑袋凑在一起吃东西，像极了小时候两人还在一起旅行时看到新奇事物凑过去仔细观察的模样。他们头抵着头，没有长成的碎发缠在一起，在以前的日光和现在的白炽灯的照射下好像会烧焦一样。</p><p>“她还给皮卡丘他们烤了松饼——说他们好久没吃了，希望还会喜欢。”小智有些流连地说道，他甚至都有点想吃了。</p><p>她真的对我很好啊，我也想对她好。</p><p>小智还是趴在桌子上，抬起头看了眼西卡不解的目光。</p><p>她真的特别好。他在心里继续偷偷说。</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>深爱愿意赏光阅读的大家w</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>然这次是真的流水账对话！啊我觉得好无聊啊被我写的（大哭x 对自己的小学生文笔感到悲哀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>没有吃完的冰淇淋化成黏糊糊的奶油，小智把眼前的东西推到一边，打开终端机查看自己之后的计划。他随性惯了，规划自己的日程并不在他一开始的打算里。就算像这样记了下来他多半也不会上面写的执行，但至少会在他真不知道做什么的时候可以给出个大体、模糊的导向建议。</p><p> </p><p>他想回家看看。</p><p> </p><p>不知道该说是什么样的情绪在作祟，他远没有当年刚开始旅行的时候对外面的世界有着那么强烈浓郁的炙热感情了。他不是待得住的人，年纪不大却是周转过不少的地方。近几年却越发觉得其实关东就很好，真新镇那块儿小小的田野，就很好。</p><p>屏幕里那个被涂成绯红色的方框里装着他前几日添上去的话，“回家看看妈妈吧。”他看自己这么写着。</p><p>回家看看妈妈。这其实是他这次来找小光的目的之一。他总是信任小光的，以后的自己要怎样，现在的自己是怎样。他愿意听听她的建议，她的想法。这么想着，小光的电话适时而来。她说小智你能来接我一下吗。小智把化成奶油的冰淇淋扔进垃圾桶，跟她说来，肯定来，你在哪里呢，等一下我。小光给他发了个带着颜文字的讯息并附上了地址和图片，是城中心的纪念塔。并不远，可也不近。他不愿意小光等太久，于是借了城镇里提供给旅客的单车，抄小道走着窄巷子骑行过去。</p><p>小光坐在塔下的石柱旁等他，早上出门时踩着的高跟鞋被她扔在了一边。她整个人蜷缩在阴影里，光只落在她微微扬起了头的面庞上。小光看他来了，拍了拍自己的身侧，示意小智坐下来说话。等他坐下后她才开始抱怨，小光指了指自己脚后被磨红的一大片皮肤。难过地开口，“鞋子不合脚。实在走不动了——能撑到把前辈送走我已经烧高香了。”</p><p>那里被磨得血红一片，小智侧着脸迎着光看不真切，伸出手想去调整角度一下子又觉得这不太好。他翻了翻口袋，发现因为预计停驻在这里几天自己完全松懈下来，并没有像往常那样揣着止血贴在身上。那块儿红得过分突兀，看得小智有点难受。</p><p>“疼吗？”</p><p>“当然疼啦。”</p><p>他一下子也不知道说些什么话可以安慰自己的朋友，让她好受一点。可再开口却是有些带着责备的味道，“穿平底鞋子多好。你偏不，爱美的毛病还是和以前一样。”</p><p>“跟前辈见面当然要正式一点啊……而且小智觉得不好看吗？”</p><p>“好看是真的很好看啦。”小智坦诚道，临了补了一句，“但你平时就很好看的。不用这么特意——嗯，”他抉择了番用词，“折磨自己。用你自己最舒服的样子就已经非常美了不是吗。”</p><p>“哎可是这不一样……”小光张口还想要反驳些什么，就被小智一脸平淡地说出的什么很好看、非常美说得脸红心颤，“小智你在说什么啊！你真的知道在说什么吗？”</p><p>“我在……赞美你？”小智边说边翻了半天背包，他发觉竟然什么东西也没有，最后没办法只能塞给小光几块儿糖。</p><p>小光惊了，还没来得及说话，那边就开始用糖堵住了她的嘴。</p><p>“吃点甜的，开心一点。你等我一下，我去给你买止血贴。”小智把糖纸递给她，是那种女孩子小时候都挺喜欢的玻璃纸，在阳光下亮晶晶的。但其实并不好吃，小光默默把话憋在心里，并对对方好像在把自己当小女孩儿一般对待的行为有点诧异。</p><p>她把另一边的鞋子也脱了下来，赤脚踩在石板上，也不嫌冷。小光把被磨伤的脚微微抬高，一瘸一拐地从台阶上蹦下去追他，“我跟你一起去，太冷了我还以为你会叫出租车的！而且这附近没有便利店的吧。”</p><p>小智还没走几步，回过头就看着她一蹦一跳地跑过来。他有点无奈，恍然又觉得那模样和很多年前和他一起爬上时空塔的女孩子重叠在了一起。的确嘛，就是这个她才对。</p><p>他等着小光蹦到在自己面前，问她，“你就不能好好地等我吗？”</p><p>“当然是不能啦。没问题的没问题，别小看我。”小光甚至跑到了他前面，“这些年长进的可并不只你一个。”</p><p>“……蹦着走的这件事和你说的这些有什么关系吗？”小智背朝着她蹲下了身，“好啦好啦，那你上来，我背你过去这可以的吧。”</p><p>身后人没有扭捏，从善如流地把小智背上的书包抱在怀里。小光并不重，但全负重在他身上也有点沉甸甸的了。</p><p>“哇看不出来，以为你轻飘飘的像张纸。”</p><p>小光也没有生气，她伸出手捏了捏对方的耳朵，“昨天说我身材很好，让我不要顾及的好像也是你来着。”</p><p>哈哈是吗。小智笑着装不知道。小时候两人互相埋汰是常事，这样子的对话倒是亲切。</p><p>他们沿着湖畔走，粼粼的波光像是藏着贝与星。小光懒洋洋地趴在他的背上给他拿着导航指路，西卡上次被他一凶，这回需要她的时候倒是也乖乖地待在终端里。</p><p>天色已经有些暗了，湖面远处是仿佛望不见边际的火焰，汹涌喷发的，好像可以烧尽大地。而落在这边却是如夜色与山涧泉水般的温柔，橘红色的夕阳把两个人的身影斜斜地映在湖边的小径上，小光甚至伸出手开始玩起了影子。</p><p>“抓稳一点，我怕你掉下去。”</p><p>“不会的——”小光口上虽这么说，却还是听话把微微直起的身子压下去了一点，紧紧贴住了小智的背脊。她把自己的下巴搁在了对方的肩膀一侧，偏过头，那侧是闪着波光的湖面。</p><p>“晚上也可以看湖景喔……”</p><p>“你忘了吗？我们选的是屋子里的座位。”</p><p>“……那也是有机会的，我们明天去别的地方吃吧。我知道一家有玻璃露台的酒吧——小智你能喝酒吗？”</p><p>“可以喝，但是不会。”</p><p>“随意的。我也不会喝。”</p><p>突然没了话。不知是气氛太好，还是气氛有些奇怪。小光的头发绑得不紧，她突然支起身来，垂下来的头发落在小智的脖颈有些痒痒的。有点像白天被魅力喵带着倒刺的舌头舔舐过的指节，奇怪的触感。</p><p>“小光，你的头发……”</p><p>“不好意思。你放我下来，我绑一下头发。”</p><p>他们在湖边的长椅上坐了下来，小光取下了自己发间缀着贝壳与珍珠的发饰，绑起了高高的马尾。</p><p>小智坐在她身边等她整理好，不自觉地夸奖道，“这个发型就挺好看的。你以前总会把头发放下来，但这样也很好看。”</p><p>“会吗？”小光把腿从椅子上垂下来，“以前华丽大赛的时候就会绑头发，看到有人说我那样不好看，所以有点介意。”</p><p>“别在意别人的看法。那样多累啦，他们还说我莽呢。”</p><p>“谢谢谢谢，我会的啦。”小光看着小智摊了摊手，笑着答应下来。笑完她却罕见地沉默了，但想想还是开了口。</p><p>“我觉得小智你这次，有点不一样。”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>小智有些诧然。他抬手指了指自己，“你说我吗？”在得到对方的答复后小智愁眉苦脸地做了个鬼脸，“事实上我也觉得自己最近不太对。”</p><p>“愿闻其详？”</p><p>小智安静地看了会儿小光的脸，褪去了稚嫩的眉眼间还是以前的模样。这是令他安心的人，可是要怎么说呢？说我最近好奇怪，有些过分在意你了。</p><p>于是放弃作罢，“算啦，我们出来玩还是不说这些奇怪的事情了。”</p><p>“不说吗？对我见外啦小智。该不会是有喜欢的女孩子了？”小光嘻笑地调侃道，倒是并没有其他的情绪。看着小智凛然的脸她站起身，“好啦，那就等你愿意说的时候再说好了。我们走吧，可以再陪我买双鞋吗？回去住的地方有点远了。”</p><p>小智蹲下身，女孩子揽着自己的脖子趴了上来。有点重，但感觉不坏，他不讨厌。</p><p>“不是小姑娘的话题，是我妈妈。”背上的人没有开口，头发早被她乖乖的扎好，可是女孩子细细的呼吸吞吐出的温热气息沾染在他的颈间，又是另一种不同的奇异触感。</p><p>“花子阿姨怎么了吗？是阿姨她身体出什么问题了吗？”小光问道，“不会吧。我上个月去见看望阿姨的时候她还是以前那样精神的样子。”</p><p>“倒不是身体……”小智觉得一边走一边聊不是个好选择，要上气不接下气了，他问了另一个问题，“你去看过她了？”</p><p>“想不到吧？我跟阿姨关系很好的。”小光在他身后笑，“因为，小智总是很忙嘛。我妈妈有时候会跟我说寂寞，我就想，阿姨会不会也寂寞呢。”</p><p>对啊。会不会寂寞呢？小智想回过头去看看她，却被小光把头摆正了。</p><p>“你好好走你的啦。待会儿想跟我说什么都可以。”</p><p>“唔……只是想说，谢谢。我有些太喜欢往外面跑了。”</p><p>“可是这样的才是小智你啊。我们大家都很喜欢这样的你。”</p><p>小光把头再次低下，閤上了眼，把自己埋进了小智的颈窝。</p><p>我们都很喜欢你。</p><p>我很喜欢，这样的你。</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OOC都是我的错我的锅！跟角色没关系！请讨厌我不要讨厌他们😭😭😭</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢您的阅读：）<br/>希望能给您带来好心情。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>